


Of Mares and Clouds

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Din, Cavallone Decima [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Dino (Reborn), Implied/Referenced Dino/Superbi Squalo, POV Dino (Reborn), Set During Dino & Kyoya's Epic Roadtrip, Varia Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: In an AU where Dino is Din, the Cavallone Decima, Kyoya decides on the Ring Battle road trip that she'd make him anexcellentMate. She's quite happy about that.





	Of Mares and Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saky (MisteriosaSaky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisteriosaSaky/gifts).



When he kisses her at the end of one of their fights, wedges a well shaped thigh between hers and drops his tonfas in order to pull her head down into a deep kiss, she's confused but not unhappy.

Not with the way the volatile Cloud is making her _feel_. Nor how aroused he is and how she's soaked her panties. She hasn't felt like this since Squalo stopped sparring with her to trail after Xanxus. Which had hurt - still hurt - that he'd abandoned her despite their brief fling.

"Carnivore." The word is rich with double meanings from the Cloud. It's compliment and knife edged insult, question and answer, and it makes her clit _throb_ urgently. She _should_ be the adult, but being wanted had always been her weak spot, and Kyoya wants her - it’s there in his voice. He doesn’t care about anything than _her_. Not her Familiga, nor about her money.

She grinds down against the thigh he’s pushed between her legs, lets him feel how wet and ready she is; his grin against her lips is wolfish, and he nips at them, until she can taste blood, and then there are fingers pushing her panties aside and pressing into her body. The other hand toys with one of her nipples, and then there was a callused thumb rubbing over her clit and she wails her orgasm to the sky.

She's the first to recover; the teen is staring at her with an appreciative "wao," on his lips, like he hadn’t expected her to _let_ him drag an orgasm from her. That she would have said “no”, or pushed him off; which is interesting, and part of why she drags him deeper into the woods, a little further out of sight of her men than she should go; but given that they seem to have melted away when their sparring match slid into something more _sexual_ , they'll probably not come looking for the two of them, and drops to her knees, intending to suck the cock that he’d been pressing against her body.

But the Cloud follows her down, presses her into the forest floor, covering her; and she can't help the shiver that runs through her at the feeling of his large cock pressing against her clothed ass. He pushes up her skirt, tears off her panties, and she's absolutely okay with where this seems to be going. She's got an implant in her arm and the idea of being fucked by her prickly student absolutely appeals, when compared to coming down from the adrenalin of fighting him in a cold bed and with only her own fingers to help.

He's not gentle with her, not that she would expect; there's one hand pinning her down by the nape of her neck and the other is teasing her clit, and then there's the broad head of a cock, larger than the dildo she plays with when she's frustrated, pressing at the opening to her body.

It stretches her, that cock. But it slides in deep and easy, her flesh slick and ready for him thanks to the orgasm on his fingers, earlier, and then she's blanketed by him, the way she's seen animals being mated and there are teeth in the fleshy part of her neck, holding her in place as his cock slides in and out of her, hard and fast and grazing her cervix - which hurt when she did it with a toy, but only added a little spice when he does it. He has impressive stamina; and she wriggles one hand down to finger her clit, she just needs a little -

Just touching her clit is enough, and she whimpers her way through one of the two best orgasms she's had this _year_ , body limp, cunt trying to squeeze every last drop of cum from the man fucking her - not that he had cum yet. And the teeth in her neck tighten, the strokes shorten, and then there's a hissed “your pleasure is _mine_ ” in her ear. A finger slides into her ass, then another and she's cumming again, a wail of his name on her lips, and there's a quiet "wao" before she's filled with what feels like an endless amount cum; it leaks out around his cock, dripping to the forest floor and making her squirm at the sound.

The fingers still in her ass twist and scissor stretching her. Kyoya's softening, but still has her impaled, and there's another murmur in her ear, a “there’s punishments for taking what is mine,” and she shivers at the implication. She tries to drag together the scraps of her willpower; as pleasant as fucking in the forest could be, she wanted - needed - a shower and a bed for another round. Especially with the way his fingers were _still_ playing with her ass.

But he has her too well sated to try and move yet, and his cock is already hardening, and thank fuck for the stamina of youth. His thrusts are a little slower, a little more careful, angle slightly awkward thanks to the fingers in her ass. When he pulls them out, she wants to wail and demand them back; she’d started to enjoy them, but before she can, there's something blunt and cold pressing at the ring of muscle protecting her back passage and fuck, is that one of his tonfas? The realisation makes her shiver and thrust herself back, taking it in easily; it stretches a part of her she rarely plays with, the pain of it hidden by endorphins and her Flames, and it made her _feel_ impossibly full.

Finally, his fingers are on her clit now, and she’s cumming around his cock and the tonfa, each individually thicker than any of her toys, and it leaves her panting and limp, vision grey, but he doesn't stop, doesn't let up, his thrusts forcing the tonfa back up her ass each time her body tries to expel it. "Mine. My mate." Is hissed in her ear just as she passes out from the fourth orgasm he's demanded of her.

She wakes up in her hotel room, stark naked, with Kyoya in a matching state lounging beside her. Her ass is sore and she's oozing the Cloud's seed from her slit, and he's toying with her body, tracing patterns over her skin, following the lines of the tattoos that she’s decorated herself with - and will continue to decorate herself with. He stills abruptly, and she wonders for a moment if it’s because she’s awake again, but his fingers are pressing against the small implant that keeps her safe from pregnancy. Then he's moving again, fast; too fast, like he’s using the Flames he shouldn’t have access to yet, and there are teeth, sharp and vicious breaking the skin around the site, as if he's trying to tear it out of her.

He succeeds. She feels it dislodge, feels his tongue soothe the scar tissue that had housed it, the pleased hum at his achievement and she scrambles to find her mental footing. To try and figure out how to explain that she couldn't afford a pregnancy yet. Not until she had finished stabilising her Familiga, had found a husband who wouldn't try and wrest control of it from her. But he's spat it out, and is nursing at the bloody wound and heat is curling in her belly again. His demands on her body are intoxicating. And pleasurable, and she can get the implant replaced, easily enough; or just have the shot instead. She gives up trying to find words to explain and instead uses her unwounded arm to tug him over her again, spreading her legs wide in silent supplication.

Not that he takes the hint. Not immediately. His tongue is still coaxing blood from the wound on her arm, and it feels like he had no intention of stopping, but the moment she tries to reach down, to position him at the opening to her body, her other arm is captured, and his mouth is pulled away from the wound a single word snarled by bloody lips, "Mine." He wraps her hand over the wound in her arm, and then his fingers cup her mound possessively, dipping inside, testing that she was in deed ready for him. Then he's surging into her, forcing her legs even wider, making her hips ache and coming to a rest touching the door to her womb.

"Understand, Valentina Cavallone, you are my _mate_." Her arms are pinned over her head now, and he fucks her with long, slow strokes that make her squirm and shake and toss her head, too much simulation, and not enough. "Mine. Mine to pleasure and if the gods will, mine to fill with child.“

She cums when he hisses an order for her to do so in her ear, and he nuzzles her neck making pleased noises, riding out her muscle spasms and then starting to move again, a little faster, a little harder and she starts the climb back up to another orgasm.

And another, and another, each under his command before he finally fills her again

He leaves her a panting, sticky mess, muscles relaxed and unwilling to answer to her instructions; he’s generous enough to wipe her down, but then she finds herself pinned to the bed, a sleeping Kyoya using one of her breasts as a pillow, and she can’t do anything but bask in the afterglow, and wonder what the old dinosaurs among her fellow Dons will make of her _very_ Cloudy and possessive ‘mate’.


End file.
